1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the telephony art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art telephones employing electronic circuitry typically require two inputs: a first power input in the form of a battery voltage either from a local source or from central office for purposes for powering the electronic equipment; and a second input in the form of the conventional loop current received along the tip and ring conductors from the central office, which loop current typically comprises a direct current which may be voice-modulated to provide the incoming or outgoing audio signal.